Falling Falling Snow
by RyanForestCafe
Summary: "Their last night together, he hugged her close for warmth and for words she had said that were not heard, had left him the moment he let go. In the cold night with the snow falling innocently silently watching in sadness as the boy reached out for the girl who had not turned back to look at him once more. Falling Falling Snow, please cover me until the pain is gone."


**I was listening to the song and this came to mind. Don't kill me.**

* * *

**_"In this curtain of night, the moon shines on two people."_**

There was once a boy. He had a special relationship with a girl. They were both very happy. Both were songwriters. They loved anything related to music. The boy loved her with all his heart but it seemed the girl did not feel anything for him anymore.

**_"I search for warmth as I strongly embrace the one I have,"_**

So one cold winter night, the girl had left him. She cold-heartedly left the boy. (No pun intended.)

Their last night together, he hugged her close for warmth and for words she had said that were not heard, had left him the moment he let go. In the cold night with the snow falling innocently silently watching in sadness as the boy reached out for the girl who had not turned back to look at him once more.

**_"My breath becomes white as I use my numb finger t_****_o etch her name in the snow as it melts and disappears_****_" _**He was heartbroken and he sang to the falling snow. Begging for it to cover him until the pain in his heart had gone away. But it never did. He stood out in the cold, and spelled her name in the snow. But it had been covered by the falling snow. So the boy wondered.

**_"I'll never let go." _****_The promise I made back then..."_**

"Why can't I be covered like her name?" He watched as the snow covered almost everything else but him. And he still stood without a single foot of snow to cover. And finally, he had gone mad. The boy hated how hurt he was and that he couldn't let go.

**_"Is fading away beyond the white visibility_**

**_And returns to nothingness..." _**The pain was too much.

**_"Falling falling snow I want you to cover and hide me."_**He wanted to be covered. He wanted the pain to go away... Why didn't it?

**_"I watch your back going away from me and held in my tears."_ **He watched in sadness as the girl walked away from him and he silently begged for her not to leave. But he was in too much pain to actually form a sentence.

**_The falling snow swallows my world and my love."_ **He stared up at the sky and sighed. The snow was so peaceful. It almost made him at peace. Almost...

**_"Until the pain in my chest heals... _****_Melt away in the white..."_**Until the broken heart is healed he wanted to be covered by the beautiful peaceful falling snow.

**_"The days I spent with you flow through the passing seasons..."_ **Memories of their time together flooded his mind making it harder to forget her.

**_"The memories filled with laughter become a transparent image..."_**He remembered her sweet laugh and her smile. He didn't want to but he did...

**_"Your appearance starts fading in the congestion..."_**He saw her fading away and walking back home. But that happened a while ago, why is the image popping up again? Does the world hate him so to just make him remember her?

**_"Please don't go."_ **He begged.

**_"My feelings become a fragment in the snow..."_**Suddenly that sadness turned into anger. And he instantly said words he'd regretted.

**_"Falling falling snow I want it to hide your appearance." _**As soon as those words came out, he regretted them and it turned back into sadness.

**_"Are those silently falling objects the snow or my tears?" _**He wondered. It was hard to tell.

**_The falling snow swallows you and our past... _****_Until the day comes when it melts... _****_Don't forget about me..." _**He let more tears fall.

**_"Blurring and breaking away the fragments of my memory..."_ **The memories with her were blurring. His sighting was fuzzy with tears. What was going on?

**_"Good-bye." _**The girl had said not too long ago.

**_"Falling falling snow I want you to cover me!" _**He begged for the snow to just cover him. To comfort him until he was believed to be ready to let go of her. To let go and move on.

**_"The falling droplets are my voice and my tears..." _**He felt cold liquid drip off his face. The temperature it spread.

**_"The falling snow swallows, my world and my love... _****_Until the pain in my chest heals... _****_Melt away in the white... _****_'Don't forget about me.'" _**

The boy committed suicide to stop the broken heart. He drowned himself and his last words to the girl who had left him standing alone in the snow was, "Please do not forget me." He sang to the falling snow now. For the girl was probably at home snug and warm, the boy was cold and heartbroken and his wish to die.

**_Falling Falling snow... I want you to cover me until the pain in my chest heals... Melt away in the white._**


End file.
